


Hers

by Ashling



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Broken Engagement, If you like Dean/Emily this isn't likely to bring you enjoyment, The Wind Woman, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: The Wind Woman is surprisingly good at consolation.





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Thanks, Eratoschild, for writing requests that reminded me I always meant to read the Emily series. Well, now I have!

The Wind Woman welcomed Emily with vast ripplings of long grass and wild music of a hundred boughs shivering, exultant. After her sleepless night, Emily half-resented it; it was cruel for the Wind Woman to find any joy in Emily's decision to break her engagement with Dean.

She could imagine him walking towards her now, wearing one of those half-mocking, half-inquisitive smiles. _"What are you thinking of, Emily?"_ he would say.

He asked that question far too much. When she was a child, he had been maybe the only adult, aside from Uncle Jimmy, who cared enough to ask more than once in a blue moon. But now she hated it. Sometimes there were things she couldn't describe perfectly. Sometimes he couldn't understand. And worst of all, sometimes he got jealous.

Well, she wouldn't have to answer his questions any more. The Wind Woman could play her an entire early morning symphony on an orchestra of leaf and branch, and she would never have to translate a single note of it. She would never again have to watch his face as he passed judgment, deciding whether or not this fancy of hers was charming or dangerous. Perhaps her imagination was dangerous! It had made it possible for her to leave him, after all.

For it was the Wind Woman and all the other friends Emily kept in her head that she counted on to sustain her down the long, lonely years away from Teddy. She could live on like this if she had to, and even in the heartache, there could still be all this glory of the land, this fierce and private magic. It wasn't perfect happiness, but it was still worth something. It was hers.

Emily smiled to herself. Then she closed her eyes. Presently, she was asleep.


End file.
